exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon's Rock
"Dragon's Rock" is the 8th episode of the second season of Exosquad. Summary After discovering that the resistance cell on Venus that they were supposed to deliver weapons to has been destroyed, Nara Burns and Wolf Bronski are themselves captured. After a march with other captured Terrans, they arrive at a construction site, where Draconis is building a fortress he intends to use against Phaeton. The rest of Able Squad arrives to free Burns, Bronski, and the slave laborers, many of whom were in the resistance. The Venus resistance takes the large weapons stockpile and escapes. Synopsis :Click HERE of a detailed synopsis of " " Characters *J.T. Marsh *Marsala Quotes *After Bronski's crash landing: ::Nara Burns: "What kind of landing was that?" Bronski: "Aw shucks, I've had harder landings on shore leave." *After Nara expresses surprise at seeing Draconis' hoverplane, Bronski notes: ::"Nice paint job." Significant events, revelations, and other notes *General Drusus on Ceres has been executed by Phaeton, probably for allowing the ExoFleet to discover the existence of the Neo megas. ("The Last Man") *Draconis is plotting against Phaeton, to a degree it is out of self-defense since he fears replacement by Neo Megas. **How recent are the Neo Megas? Exofleet discovered their existance in "The Last Man". Since Draconis was/is building and/or rebuilding a conspiracy to defend against replacement, then knowledge of the Neo Megas ability must be common among the leadership. Draconis's officers also fear replacement. **In "The Greatest Fear" and "Behind the Shield" Draconis is showing blatant distrust towards the Neo Megas. In both episodes the Neo Megas refuse to involve Draconis in their plans unless it is the only way to ensure his compliance. Furthermore, the officers and enlisted under his command display similiar distrust and contempt for the Neo Mega's arrogance. *Timeline of the Neosapien base on Ceres. **"The Last Man": the Battle of Ceres occurs. **"Dragon's Rock": General Drusus is executed for allowing Exofleet to discover the existence of the Neo Megas. (Dragon's Rock) **"The Dogs of War": General Drusus's mistake on Ceres is mentioned. **"Call of the Unknown": Algernon states that the base on Ceres has been abandoned by the Neosapiens and captured by Exofleet. *Draconis' plans have been hindered, there are few he can trust, and it is likely that many of the loyal soldiers he had have been injured or killed. *The only resistance group that we know of on Venus is once again free to cause the Neos problems. **In "The Gathering" Draconis says the Venus Resistance has been decimated. Considering the losses we see in this episode, James will have to be very selective about future targets to conserve his supplies. *It is disappointing to see Nara collapse during the death march to the labor camp. They join the other Terrans who have already been walking for some time, and were most likely malnourished and dehydrated before their capture. Maybe it was a lingering effect of her injury in combat. Perhpas Nara's anorexic and is malnourished herself. Or maybe the writers just wanted that touching scene where she hallucinates and thinks Marsala is helping her, even though it is really Bronski. 21 08